1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to devices and systems utilized in association with watering systems included in grassy areas, such as golf courses and lawns.
2. Background Art
Many conventional golf courses generally include several holes that are formed of grassy areas of varying grass types mowed to different heights that form rough, fairway, and green areas of a hole. Live grass is used in most conventional golf courses to form the grassy areas, and to maintain the specialized grass types used in each area of a golf course hole, particularly the green, an automatic watering system including sprinkler heads is often used. In grassy areas in parks and lawns, automatic watering systems may also be used, particularly in drier climates. Conventional sprinkler heads used in golf courses and lawns are included in a hole or depression in the grassy area and extend from ground level when water pressure is applied during operation and subsequently retract into the ground when the flow of water stops. A wide variety of conventional sprinkler types, sizes, and methods of operation may be utilized in various golf courses and lawns.